In turboprop aircraft, the engines are typically mounted to attachment structures suspended from the respective aircraft wings or fuselage. Conventional attachment structures include complex rigid mounting bracket assemblies. Flexible isolators, which are separate from the attachment structure, are then distributed over a forward and/or rear frame to damp vibrations caused by the propeller and rotating equipment within the turboprop engine. Inspecting and/or replacing isolators used in conventional engine attachment systems may require the removal of the entire engine.
Manufacturers are constantly seeking ways to reduce the weight of the aircraft systems, while continuing to provide robust systems capable of accommodating severe operating conditions, including high temperatures and exposure to vibration.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved engine attachment systems and methods, which weigh less than conventional systems, require less materials (e.g., heat shielding), and improve the ease of installation, maintenance, and/or replacement of system components.